The popularity of smartphones, tablets, and other mobile computing devices continues to grow. Along with this popularity is an increasing focus on the ability of such devices to interconnect and communicate with each other. However, conventional systems for distributing data often rely on a limited number of fixed wireless access points. Moreover, many conventional systems have a limited range over which they can transmit data. Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other issues.